My First Love
by SmexxiAnime115
Summary: Oneshot. ZabuHaku. Is it wrong to fall in love with your teacher?


Is it wrong to be in love with your teacher?

The man who appeared to be about six feet stood at the front of the classroom conducting the sophomore class in front of about twenty students. Everyone paid attention to his English lesson. Everyone thinks that he is the best English teacher in Kirigakure. He definitely is… Well, in Haku's eyes, he is.

The young fifteen-year-old boy eagerly came to his class every day and on time. He never missed a day; he always took notes, answered the questions, and did all of his homework without fail. The young boy, who is five feet and one inch, does not know the exact reason why he feels so eager to do the work. Maybe it's "love" but that does not seem to be the case for the naïve child.

Also, when the bell rings for the class to be dismissed, Haku Yuki is the last to leave. Before he exits the room, the boy gazes at Zabuza Momochi just before he goes home for the day. The English teacher's face creates butterflies in Haku's stomach that the boy enjoys and on the way home, Haku smiles to himself because he will get to see the man the very next day.

Haku looks very much like a girl to most people. He has feminine features. His long eyelashes and long hair only enhance them. Girls at school won't talk to him because they believe that he is **too** pretty to hang out with and boys only speak to him because they mistake him to be a girl. A handful of the boys at school talk to him because they know the innocent child is naïve and he'll be easy to manipulate. Almost every day on his way to his house from school, a group of idiotic boys tease him about his gender and having sex with him. They're the reason why Haku rushes home after school.

The beautiful boy held his books close to his chest with his head down and his hair covering his pale face. The last thing he wants is to run into them again today. No one is around to protect him either. No one ever is. The only way he escapes them is by running like hell.

Just as that thought had come across him, the boy bumped into the leader of the pact. His small nose ran right into the seventeen-year-old's rock hard chest. Haku whimpered as he took a step backward to escape but he bumped into another member. Soon, he became surrounded by at least five more seniors. This amount is more than usual.

He stood still, paralyzed by fear. What could they possibly want today?

"Please…" Haku pleaded in almost a whisper. "Not now… I really don't want any trouble…"

A member of the pact grabbed a hold of the boy from behind, making him drop his books on the stone sidewalk. The hold felt so tight on his tiny body and he could not break free from the senior's clutch. This is the first time that any of them laid a hand on him. It frightened him. He couldn't help but pray that they wouldn't take him into an alleyway somewhere nearby or to any of their houses to rape him. Haku already knows that is what they want. However, if they do finally succeed, will they stop pursuing the younger boy?

"Oh, sweetie…" The leader cooed as if he felt sympathy. He stroked Haku's silky hair and caressed his chin. "Trouble is what we want."

Haku clenched his teeth and turned away. It's disgusting to the boy to be touched by another man, even though he is most likely in love with his teacher.

"I'm curious if you're a girl or a boy." The leader said. "Why don't we all take a turn to find out?"

"No! Wai-"

There was no use in trying to get away. The hold was too strong for Haku. The only thing that he felt he could do was close his eyes and hope that it'd be over soon.

Just as when the seniors tried to carry the innocent boy away, Haku's savior came to his rescue. The butterflies appeared again once he saw his face.

"Zabuza sensei!" Haku found himself saying aloud full of joy. Actually, that was how Zabuza noticed his student near the tight alleyway with the horny high school boys tugging at his uniform.

The tall man yelled out to scare the boys off. They ran in the opposite direction of the angry sensei. Haku felt so relieved as he stared into the eyes of his hero. There's no way those boys will bother Haku for a long time as long as a man as big and as scary as Zabuza is hanging around.

"Did they hurt you?" Zabuza asked full of concern.

Haku walked slowly towards his teacher and stood beside the man. The butterflies consumed him whole. He soon felt light-headed because this is the closest he's ever been to Zabuza all year. He could smell him and feel his warmth. This is something he desired to do all year but he never had the guts to approach the man or the courage to stand beside him as he wrote answers on the board.

"Are you alright, Haku?" Zabuza asked again.

The way the boy's named rolled off of Zabuza's tongue sent shivers up the boy's spine. Deep down, Haku desired to hear his name in several beautiful tones in Zabuza's voice.

"Y-Yes… Th-Thank you very much… sensei."

The English teacher picked up the young boy's books and handed them back to him. Haku blushed wildly as he received the textbooks. Haku's heart raced faster as Zabuza placed his large hand on Haku's head and began to stroke his hair. He felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Be careful walking home." Zabuza said.

Once the hand left his head, Haku couldn't help but try to stop him from leaving. This unconfirmed feeling of "love" had to be answered. The only problem is; how can he prove the feeling to himself? Surely, he cannot simply test this in public, so Haku grabbed his sensei's hand.

"Sensei!"

"What? You don't feel safe walking home by yourself?"

The beautiful child remained silent. That was true for the most part but no way was he going to say it to him.

"I'll walk you there then." Zabuza said. He smiled kindly at the innocent boy once his pretty face lit up.

The journey was not long. The small hut that belonged to the student sat nearest to the dock with all of the other crappy huts that belonged to the other poor people of Kirigakure. Haku's looked the best but it still did not appear stable. It seemed like a matter of time before the hut would break off of the dock and plunge into the ocean.

The people in the area were all emaciated. The few vegetables that were for sale rotted and some were half eaten. The fish had gone bad and the fish never swam around Kirigakure in the winter. Everyone was starving to death. Haku felt a little embarrassed to let his teacher see the environment he lives in.

"Zabuza sensei." The kid gulped. He paused to gain the courage to ask Zabuza a favor. "Would you… please come inside? I must tell you something… important."

At first, Zabuza thought about entering for a moment but after seeing how anxious Haku was, the teacher felt as though he had no choice but to follow the small boy inside the hut.

The inside of the hut was a little better looking than the outside. The furniture was cheap though and seemed very old which made the hut seem dustier and older than what it really is.

"Sensei…" Haku struggled to say. "I… I… I love you…"

The soft words came out in almost a whisper. Fortunately, the whisper was loud enough for Zabuza to piece together what the teenager said. Once Zabuza caught a hold on the words, his dark eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea whether to respond or to walk out.

"Please answer…"

But the man didn't reply. Haku's heart began to ache. Was he disgusted?

Out of desperation, Haku closed in on his teacher and gave him a kiss on the lips. His small hands held onto Zabuza's coat tightly as if he was trying to keep the man from getting away. The man was obviously caught by surprise at the innocent teenager's action. Haku was the last person he'd think do this.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart. Haku apologized soon after but Zabuza found himself wanting more.

Zabuza grabbed Haku by the waist and pulled him against his body. The teacher roughly kissed his student with a lustful passion. He wanted more than an innocent kiss now.

Having sex with his teacher was not Haku's intention but if the one he loved desired it, then Haku was more than willing to give it to him. He already knew this kiss would lead to something more… erotic.

Haku opened his mouth for Zabuza's tongue to enter. Once it gained entry, the tongue fondled with Haku's. The child didn't know what to do. This was his first time receiving a kiss like this. Quickly, he tried to following along to please his sensei. Soon, the man released a moan. The child smiled in relief from the successful effort.

As they separated, Haku smiled lovingly at his teacher with such kind eyes. The man couldn't help but blush slightly at his rare beauty.

Haku gasped once Zabuza surprisingly picked up the boy and carried him over to the cheap bed and laid him gently on it. Usually, Zabuza tosses the person he's going to sleep with on the bed but he didn't this time so that he didn't scare Haku. The mattress felt so much softer than it actually looked. Zabuza realized this when he joined his student.

The large man hovered over Haku's small body. Just the thought of claiming his untouched body made Zabuza shiver with excitement. Even though he didn't dare say it aloud, he's hoping that Haku is deliciously tight. He couldn't wait to get started to stretch him out nicely.

They rid each other of their clothing as quick as possible. They were both hungry for one another but Zabuza carried more hunger in his dark eyes than the innocent teen ever could.

_Perhaps this is going to be rougher than I imagined… _Haku thought as he stared deeper into his teacher's eyes.

They kissed each other passionately a few more times before Zabuza began to kiss down the boy's body. He smelled of vanilla and his beautiful snow white skin felt so smooth on his fingertips. Haku let out a moan once his teacher reached his length. The new sensation made Haku gasp. His first reaction was to tense up and try to cover himself but the large man held his arms down firmly as he took the virgin's length in his mouth.

"Hn…" The boy moaned as he cringed at the cold, wet sensation.

Zabuza licked at Haku's tip first and then took him into his mouth. The boy tasted undeniably sweet. Unlike anything he's tasted before.

The beautiful sounds escaping Haku's mouth excited Zabuza and he could feel himself hardening by the second.

Once the boy gave in to the pleasurable sensation, his muscles relaxed and his face eased up. Zabuza saw that as an opportunity to take more of his student into his mouth. The young boy gasped once he did so. He opened his legs wider and grabbed onto his teacher's hair as he threw his head back with an arched back. Nothing but sweet moans exited his mouth. How pleasant! This feeling felt like nothing beyond compare.

Zabuza bobbed his head up and down rapidly on the virgin length. In due time, the member was fully erect. Zabuza's member felt hard as well. He wanted to plant himself inside of his tight body soon, but of course, the innocent boy had to be prepared first.

The man pulled out a bottle of lotion from the pocket of his coat. He applied a significant amount of it onto three of his fingers. Haku stared in confusion at the man's action. What is he doing?

"Relax." Zabuza whispered to the boy.

In curiosity, the young boy peered over to see what he was doing. The large man stuck one of his long fingers up the student's entrance. Haku gasped as he felt the finger inside of him and it stretched his hole. The finger moved in out of him slowly. The man carefully watched the boy's face to look for signs of displeasure. There was none so Zabuza added a second finger.

"Ah!" The kid gasped once more.

The second finger alone felt so much more different than the first. He felt pain from the two fingers moving inside of him. The pain didn't last long though so Zabuza put his third finger in. The kid arched his back in pleasure. The man kissed the young boy's body as he pumped in and out of him. He moaned aloud.

The sounds escaping Haku's mouth only made Zabuza more impatient. He wanted to put his aching member inside of the boy now.

Once the fingers were removed, Haku sighed. He missed the feeling already even though they only left for a short while.

"Your hole is cute, Haku." Zabuza chuckled from above the boy's body. "I'm going to put something even bigger inside of you now, okay?"

"O-Okay…" His voice was trembling.

The man propped Haku's hips up. Slowly, the teacher entered his small body. Haku bit his bottom lip as the man he loves inched his way inside of him. The man settled himself inside and waited for Haku to approve of him continuing. After a little of the pain subsided, the boy asked for him to proceed.

Haku wrapped his arms around his teacher and dug his nails into his back as Zabuza pumped in and out of the boy. The student screamed in pain and pleasure from the unfamiliar sensation.

"Zabuza…!" He moaned.

The intense heat engulfing the man's length felt wonderful. Zabuza had sex many times with women before but never with a boy. It peaked his interest multiple times because he never found pleasure in women but he never got around to it.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Haku screamed.

Zabuza slammed against Haku's prostate a dozen times over. The boy removed his nails from his lover's back and gently placed his small hands on the teacher's face. His big chocolate eyes stared directly into Zabuza's. He loved him so much. Does Zabuza feel the same? Will he ever?

Thrust after thrust. Zabuza became impatient from going too slow. He wanted more and the slow motion wasn't enough for the still starving man.

This time, he didn't warn Haku of his intention. He steadily picked up the pace and enjoyed watching Haku's face change as the pace gradually increased. The sounds from each of them became louder.

Being scared of making any sudden movements since the brink of their lovemaking session, Haku decided to join in now. He rocked his hips in the rhythm of the constant thrusts. A few more moans came from Zabuza's mouth. The teacher still wanted more, so Zabuza grabbed a firm hold of Haku's hips. The thrusts suddenly became harder and deeper. The boy loved the sensation. Soon, the pressure in the young one's lower stomach increased and he came onto his teacher.

Zabuza knew it wasn't long before his climax was going to be reached. Before that happened, the man slammed into the small body so rough that the brass headboard hit the wall and the paint chipped off. It wasn't enough. He wanted to feel more.

Haku willingly propped his legs over his teacher's shoulders. This way, Zabuza could put more of himself into the child. The man pounded fiercely as he felt himself nearing the end. Soon, Zabuza came into his student as he called Haku's name aloud. The hot liquid splashed against the child's insides and then the man exited his body.

The student nuzzled into his teacher's neck, panting heavily. That felt amazing. He definitely desired to do that again sometime soon.

"Sensei…" Haku whispered. "I love you."

The man smiled gently and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"I love you too, Haku."

The boy smiled even larger and buried his face deeper into the man's neck. He found himself drifting off to a pleasant sleep with Zabuza beside him.


End file.
